


Wuh guardian t' ha'kiv

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Child Abandonment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fem!Kirk, Female James T. Kirk, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, Kid Pavel Chekov, T'hy'la, Teen James T. Kirk, Teen Spock (Star Trek), Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THE GUARDIAN OF LIFEShe never thought this would happen. She always imagined herself some how becoming like either one of her parents, but now she was in change of a small gaggle of children having fought to keep them all alive as they wait for help to arrive for them.She’d been through so much already in her life the fear of what people may think grew more and more inside of her as she works towards keeping her small family safe.But as the name of Jamesian T. Kirk grew so did her title to those in debt to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde hair teen stretched her arms high into the chilled morning air. The whole atmosphere was silent and calm something that was rare for the girl to experience on a daily occurrence.

“мама” a small voice called out from across the tent to her, sighing she scooted out from under the covers of her sleeping bag treading lightly as she scooped the tiny body into her arms. “Good morning Sweet Pavel” she cooed to the two year old boy; she’d found him nearly seven months ago along with the rest of her gaggle of kids, his parents mangled bodies had been laying on the floor outside the house she’d found him in, his cries could be heard through out the death struck street.

“Jim, there is a small child in that house over near the end of this road” the seven year old Vulcan girl T’monak had explained from where she clutched onto the edge of Jamesina’s shirt. “She speaks truth we can hear him” the two eldest of the five Vulcan children, Styn and Divic, spoke in time their faces were neutral but alert as they listened in on the child’s cries.

Shuffling could be heard outside of tent she’d claimed for her and the youngest of their group before a head of pointed ears and black hair appeared through the entrance flap.  
“Jimmy, Styn and Chark are being illogical again” T’shi grumbled appearing to be agitated almost if it weren’t for the composure of her Vulcan features, “okay take a deep breath I will sort them out, you and T’monak can return to your meditations” she spoke calmly knowing that her tone of voice soothed the small six year old. Looking back down at the boy in her arms she gave him a small smile, “lets go pull some ears off shall we” she laughed as the little boy squealed at the sensation of her fingers brushing against the soft ticklish skin of his neck.

And so began her day of keep law and order amongst her ‘foster’ children. She remembered how she’d found the small group of Vulcans wondering about one of the Vulcan science academy outposts that had been set up in the recent years, many of the children that were there at the time were for trial purposes but when Kodos took over and started a mass genocide across the entire colony, the academy had been one of the first target.

“Divic, Styn we need more water” she called out to the fourteen year olds who stood to attention reaching for the water containers before disappearing off, “T’monak can you help Chark fix the wiring panels for the communication unit” she advised the two children who nodded disappearing off into the nearest tent in their small sheltered cave. Her eyes followed after the youngest as she appeared carrying several small bags of food, “T’shi Ra nam-tor du doing?” (What are you doing?) She questioned in weak Vulcan, the need to understand the children she was caring for had grown to much after the first two weeks of knowing the group that she’d begged them to teach her their language. “I’m counting rations” the small girl replied obediently showing little interest in expanding on her answer, “but we did that yesterday” Jim continued following after the Vulcan child still holding onto her adopted human child. 

“I know but it would be illogical to not keep track so that we don’t lose track of what we have” T’shi explained placing the bags down on the ‘stone table’ before she started counting through their rations once more. 

“Tor sure du shaht ish-veh telvan fa' khi-gad-yem” (make sure you finish your reading before lunch) she warned waiting for her words to be acknowledged before disappearing off to clean her youngest ward. “мама! мама!” Pavel squeaked wiggling around in her arms as he watched her gather the small bar of soap and a wash cloth, “no little one no, I have to wash you or you’ll start getting sick” she mumbled pressing a small kiss to his fluff of curls on his head, “мама!” He cried spotting the water bucket that Styn had prepared knowing that they would need it earlier.

“Hush t'nash-veh kan-bu hush” (hush my baby hush) she murmured gently trying to sooth his cries of distress as she began attempting to clean his little face. The battle went on as she made her way through cleaning the young child as her heart ached at the sound of his cries, “I know Pavel I know, I’m almost done okay but you need to be cleaned and the others won’t do it for you” she growled lowly after receiving a splash of water to the face. 

“Jamesian! Jamesian!” Chark announced as he appeared in the corner of her eye, “if Styn is trying to invoke some sort of response ignore him” she told him trying to dry Chekov off. “No it is not Styn. T’monak and myself have got the communication unit working and operational” he explained a glimmer of something behind his childish eyes. She froze at the mention of the device.

“What did you say?”


	2. Chapter 2

“The communication device that we acquired 3.68 months ago, it is operational and is ready for a message to be sent” the boy explained moving further into the tent raising an eyebrow at the red faced child in her hold. “Chark are you serious?” She questioned knowing that none of the children would lie to her, “affirmative, completion of the devise was 4.52 standard minutes ago” he explained with out making any signal to an emotion “show me” she spoke up wrapping the small child in a towel before hoisting him further into her arms before following after the Vulcan boy.

Upon arrival she saw that the other Vulcans were standing at attention waiting for her to arrive. “Jim T’monak says that we can start broadcasting a distress signal to Vulcan” T’shi spoke up reaching out to take hold of the older girls shirt in search of comfort, “as I have explained to the others, broadcasting may begin when you see fit” T’monak stated as the other followed Jim’s movements with their eyes. Pavel gripped onto the loss blonde strands of hair that fell into Jim’s face as she looked over the blinking device, “start transmission... I want that message being broadcasted hourly for the next four days” she explained passing the chip to Divic who moved to enter the coded message into the devise.

She’d been on the run from Kodos’ guards for the past few days, she had been one of the lucky few girls who’d escaped from the clutches of the mad dictator. The other girls had all been gunned down within the first two days of freedom, leaving Jamesian on her to survive and make it off the planet. Blisters on her feet were bleeding as her skin chafed under the constant heat of the sun as she ran from building to building in search of food and water, she stay in one place for very long fearing that they’d find her and make her one of Kodos’ whores. 

She often wondered if her mother every thought of her, if she ever wondered if her only daughter was safe and alive. But thoughts like that didn’t belong in the world that Jim had found herself in, if she didn’t focus she would either die be forced into a life she wouldn’t want. 

After a couple weeks of being on her own she came across the Vulcan science academy, gagging at the sight of the Vulcans that lay dead on the floor within the corridors she explored further on into the building. After what felt like hours of searching the classrooms and labs she finally stumbled across the small gaggle of Vulcan children she would soon swear her life to.

“The fourth day is quickly approaching Jamesian what if no one hears our message” Styn questioned the night of the third day, they had had to moved the day before as probes sent by Kodos had been spotted not far from their hideout. “Then we try again on a different frequency” she replied coolly as she attempted to get Pavel to eat his food, “but we have the message broadcasting on every known frequency other than that used by Kodos and his people” T’monak explained putting down her bowl as all attention was turned to the eighteen year old girl, Jim stayed quiet trying to think of answer that would be of some help to the children surrounding her, “then we just try again” was her response. 

They spent the rest of the night in silence, after sending everyone to Jim started going round checking everything was in order to try and calm her chaotic thoughts.

What if no one heard their message? What if something happened before anyone could get to them? 

She felt dizzy as that nights meal began forcing its way back out into the world. She crouched on the floor as the contents of her stomach decorated the area in front of her, nothing felt right anymore the nagging feeling inside of her grew stronger as the fear of losing one of her new family burned inside of her.

“Dad if you can hear me... I’m scared” she murmured wiping her face before falling back onto her hunches, “I don’t know what to do, if we don’t get help soon.. we’re running low on rations and Kodos is getting closer and closer to finding us any day now.. I don’t know what to do.. I don’t know how to keep them safe” she whimpered looking up to the sky seeing the stars.

“What do I do Dad? Mum always said you knew what to do so please give me a sign anything to tell me what I should do?” She pleaded to the air as fear gripped inside of her, the echo of silence followed afterwards as she waited for anything to happen.

She sighed shaking her head, “whatever..” before staggering to her feet stopping off to check the communication device one final time before going back to her tent.

“Attention Tarsus IV, this is the SS Tyumen.. your distress signal has been received and responded to... I repeat this is the SS Tyumen please respond” 

The voice coming through the small speaker made the blood in her body freeze before all sense of logic left her mind.

“Yes! Yes! this Jamesian T. Kirk, SS Tyumen we read you loud and clear”.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and knowledge is shared.

She stood protectively in front of the six children in her care. They may have agreed to be beamed up to the ship it didn’t mean she trusted anyone on it yet.  
Jamesian and Star Fleet has an incredibly rough history with one another after it stole both her parents from her, she vowed never to allow them to steal herself as well.

In front of the small group stood the Captain and first officer along with three Vulcan ambassadors and representatives, the Vulcan children had been reluctant to greet the adults instead deciding amongst themselves to stay close to their human protector instead. “You know when I heard that George Kirks kid was the one who answered the transmission I thought my communications officer was having a laugh” Captain Patella tried to lighten the tense mood instantly sensing the tension within the air, “look kids I know this may seem nerve racking at first but if you’ll just follow us we can take you all down to medical for evaluation” he tried to get the attention of the oldest teen mostly wanting to call a truce that would benefit them all. “Vulcans do not feel ‘nervous’” the tallest boy spoke up with a slightly raised eyebrow, “Vulcan children also obey commands set by their elders” one of the three ambassadors and representatives answered back.

“You won’t split us apart?” Jim finally spoke up her eyes scanning each adult individually, “Du ma etwel zhit” (you have our word) the tallest of the Vulcan stated gaining the attention of the blonde girl. “T’shi meskaraya fi-tor nash-veh, T’monak tan-tor nash-veh Pavel” (T’shi hold onto me, T’monak give me Pavel) Jim asked the two girls as she took the still sleeping child from the oldest girls arms before turning back to face the adults giving each a hard stare before walking forward closely followed by the others. “I’d just like to point out I’m not against shooting any of you if so much as a tear is seen from any of my kids” she hissed scaring one of the red shirt guards that was stood at the door, “then we shall have to avoid that” the first officer, Mr Turner, said watching the small group curiously as they all slowly made their way down to the medical bay.

—————————————

“I’m confused.. are you saying that Winona Kirks daughter is on your ship?” Pike tried to wrap his mind around what he’d been told, “Chris it’s like I said, I thought I was seeing a ghost but she’s was here on Tarsus IV with a group of Vulcan children and a human boy” Captain Patella exclaimed glancing over his shoulder seeing the Vulcan men discussing amongst themselves. “I’ll talk with Ambassador Sarek in a second, the likely outcome of that will be you having to bring those kids back to the base before myself along with my crew take them back to Vulcan.” Pike could just Image having to explain to the Earth Ambassador why he was having to delay his and his families return to Vulcan, “it’s fine Chris, means I won’t have to fly out there myself you don’t mind the extra Vulcan do you?” He questioned with a hint of humour in his tone, “as long as I don’t play chess with them I’ll be fine” Pike replies with an role before signing off, he started rubbing his temples feeling a migraine beginning to form. 

“Captain” number one spoke up from her post, “number One call Ambassador Sarek to the bridge, we need to have a very long conversation..” he ordered leaning back in his chair as he allowed for the past conversation mull over in his mind. Last time he’d heard from Winona Kirk was when she’d remarried almost a decade ago, he’d heard from her eldest five years ago but today had been the first time he’d heard from the youngster since the USS Kelvin. “Captain, Ambassador Sarek requesting permission to come aboard the bridge sir” One broke him from his thoughts once more as Pike glanced back to see the Ambassador along with his son, Spock, “request accepted” he said before standing up to greet them “Ambassador thank you for coming, I’m afraid there’s been an issue on Tarsus IV that had come to our attention” he explains to the Vulcans. “Tarsus IV is 12 light years away from our current position I assume we shall be rendezvousing on Starbase 11” the ambassador summing up what Pike was about to say, “yes sir, the issue involves yourself some Vulcan children were rescued little over three hours ago, they say they were students at the science academy established by Vulcan” he added on making the younger Vulcan raise a brow at him.

“Forgive me captain but are you saying that students survived the Vulcan science academy massacre?” Spock tried to understand, flashes of blue and fear crossed his mind before focusing back on the people he was with. “Yes but that’s not the only issue.. I don’t have many details to tell you we’ll learn more about it upon arrival at starbase 11” he explained as both Vulcans gave a nod of understanding.

———————————————

Pavel had started crying when he realised they were surrounded by strangers.

Jim was close to passing out as she cradled the crying child to her, nobody would go near her as she tried to calm the boy. “Your okay Baby sh..sh..sh.. Your okay I’m here I’m here” she mumbled into the curls of his hair as he clung to her own hair, the Vulcans has built a wall between Jim, Pavel and the rest of the crew who watched on with a look of fear in their eyes. 

“I need a hypo spray..” she mumbled to Divic as he nodded moving from the group to go to the CMO, “we could try to calm him” Styn tried to say over the harsh cries of his human companion, Jim only shook her head knowing very well that the young teen wasn’t strong enough to form such a mental barrier to protect himself and assist in the emotional distress of Pavel. 

“Here Jim” Divic muttered holding out the hypo spray for the girl to take as she gently eased the spray against the small boys neck, “deep breath Pasha deep breath okay this is only gonna hurt a little bit” she mumbled pressing a kiss to the side of his head before allowing with injection to be administered as a high pitch shriek left the small child’s throat. Jim struggles to hold back a sob as her heart ached at the sound of pain knowing he wasn’t going to be happy about it, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she kept repeating holding him closely against her as he tried to fight off the sensation of sleep. “It’s okay Pavel it’s okay, I’m here I’m here” she croaked rocking him gentle as his cries died down and turned into small hiccups before slowly going silent. 

Everyone around them held their breath as they prepared for another round of the child’s cries.

“He should be okay for a little while..” Jim said aloud, looking up at the adults wearily, “next time don’t shine a- kids cover your ears for me- fucking light in his eyes when he hasn’t even woken up properly yet -cover them one more time for me- I mean what the fuck is wrong with you people!” She growled thankful that the Vulcans has listened to her request. 

The captain took a step closer first with his arms held out as a sign of peace between the two small groups, “we’re very sorry Jamesian, I’m sure Doctor Lawrence didn’t mean to startle the little guys I can assure you that it won’t happen again” he tried to get the teenage to agree with them. “You’re lucky that I haven’t taken any of your phasers yet or someone here wouldn’t be standing” she hissed threateningly cradling the sleeping child to her protectively, the Vulcan children standing tall protectively of the human who’d guarded them with her own life for the past seven months.

“That’s okay then.... perhaps we should all move to the mess hall to get you guys some food”.


End file.
